Bella and Jacob oneshots
by Taylor Azure
Summary: Just stories full of Bella and Jacob one shots. WARNING GRAPHIC.


BPOV

I was the coach's daughter. Dad was the coach of the Dallas Cowboys. Growing up I really only had dad. Mom died from a car accident when I was the age of five.

People called dad Sir. Not Mr. Swan or Charlie. It was Sir. Dad's not bothered by it but he does get annoyed if he hears it to much.

I work as dad's manager since there was really nothing that inspired me. My favorite hobby would be to fix cars though. At my house I have a whole garage full.

Dad was working the boys hard so we could make it into the super bowl. They've actually improved since last season. The cheerleaders were sluts like always and nothing really changed about them beside a couple new squad members. I was once a cheerleader but I was never like that. One of those girls who thought they were better than everybody because guys on the field were checking them out as they swayed there assesses.

Today we got a new player. He's from Forks, Washington and I have to give him his paper work plus show him around.

It was hot outside so I decided to where short shorts, ankle boots, and a halter tank top, which was black. I wasn't really working today just showing the new player around the stadium and field.

I walked to the front doors of the stadium to find a tall, tan, hot, muscular man leaning against the wall. When his eyes spotted me they changed to a dark brown to an even darker brown. "Hi I'm Bella." I said holding out my hand for him to shake. "Jake." Came his husky voice. His voice did things to my body that they never really did before. This was going to be harder than I thought.

I showed him how the field is set here then we walked to one of my many offices. I showed Jake where the locker room was and then handed him the papers. "You will need to sign these and to say that you're an official player and you could start practice tomorrow.

He grabbed the papers but just set them down on the soft red couch in my office. Jake looked at me with lust filled eyes. His heated stare started to make me feel uncomfortable but yet wet.

He walked up to me where I was leaning against the desk. His hand slowly ran across my cheek before his lips crashed to mine. For a moment I was startled but then kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Jake's hands traveled to my hips. He lifted me so I was sitting on the desk. His hot hands pried my legs open so he could stand between them where I felt his now erect friend rest against my heat.

Our tongues battled for dominance. Mine one as his got tired. He trailed kisses down my neck and then back up to my earlobe. I reached between us and grabbed his. He put his head on my shoulder and let out a groan.

I started to rub him as he reached for the button on my pants. His and my breaths started to come in pants as we were both trying to take each other's clothes off. "Bella." He moaned as I ground my covered core against his erection still locked up in his black boxers.

I grabbed his hair at the nape of his neck and pulled his lips back to mine. It's been a while since I was last laid and I wanted to get to it but there was that evil side of me that came up and said I should be a tease.

I pushed Jake back a bit and reached behind me in my drawer to grab the cuffs. My hand finally found them and I pulled them out while pushing Jake into one of the office chairs that were facing the couch. I cuffed his hands together in the back of the chair and grabbed one of my many toys out of my drawer.

Slowly I pulled down my thong and unclasped my bra. Jake's eyes got even more darker almost black as he saw me exposed in front of him. I grabbed the dildo and sat on the couch slowly running up and down my wet slit to lubricate it. "You know how wet your making me right now. How turned on I am." He bit his lip and slowly shook his head.

I dipped my finger between my slit and collected my nectar that was now pooling. I licked my wet fingers and moaned at my taste.

Jake was starting to move in the chair as I teased him. I dipped my finger in me once more and again pulled out to have it covered in my juices. I brought my finger to Jake's mouth and he opened immediately and sucked on index finger like a starved human.

I started to rub the dildo over my core before slipping it inside my dripping core moaning while doing so. "Fuck," I hissed as the toy hit my G-spot.

Jake finally spoke but this time he was pleading. "Fuck. Bella let me touch you. I want to taste you." She pulled out the dildo and sucked on it. "Please." I put the dildo down and sat on his lap reaching behind the chair to unlock the cuffs but when I leaned forward Jake captured my nipple in his hot wet mouth. Stopping me in my tracks, letting a moan come out between my parted lips.

I unlocked the cuffs and Jake's hands immediately went to my hips. His hands moved my hands to my ass and lifted me up to sit on the couch. He took off his boxers and kneeled between my parted legs.

He kissed my naval and traveled lower. Jake was now above me core. He kissed my mound and inhaled. "God you smell so fucking good." He used his fingers to open my pussy lips and attacked my sensitive bud with his mouth.

I arched against his mouth. Jake was making my body quake with desire.

"Oh god." He grazed his teeth on my bud and sucked it into his mouth. My hands went into his hair to pull him closer to me. He moaned at the taste of me that sent vibrations to my core. "Jake." His name rolled off my tongue like a prayer.

He then inserted two fingers with force. I threw my head back in ecstasy. Jake added another finger, and another until it was his fist. He flexed his fingers that made me scream and come all over his hand. Jake took his hand out of my pussy and licked my juices off. He went back to my core and licked it clean.

I sat up and pushed his into a sitting position before straddling his lap and slid myself down his hard cock. "Fuck Bella!" he moaned.

I started to bounce up and down on his dick. He was big and warm which only turned me on more.

His hands went to my hips and he started to slam me down on his cock. I wrapped my hands around his neck and devoured his mouth. "God Bella. You feel so fucking good on my cock cream for me."

He started thrusting up faster and harder. "Oh yeeeaah! Fuck! I'm cumming!" I came all over his cock and he shot his load into my womb.

We laid back and I kept him wrapped in my arms until we fell asleep.

**;)**


End file.
